borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kewlcrayon
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:(Xbox) Need Help with Crawmerax page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 22:05, March 7, 2010 Craw Solo Very nice video of you soloing Crawmerax. The only thing that puzzled me is some of the prefixes. "Anarchy Aries" and "Anarchy Bessie"? Also, "Noble Nemesis" and "Noble Stalker"? Where did you find these weapons? -- 01:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The Noble Stalker dropped in an earlier Craw game sometime last week and me and my mates duped it a bunch of times. The Aries I currently have equipped was a dupe from one of my buddies, the one I found is a Bloody (Or savage? Cant remember) Aries which is much weaker (850 damage but has 6 rounds and is pretty fast), same goes with the Anarchy Bessie (The one I found is a Fearsome Bessie which is the one from the pic on its page here). Basically me and my friends just do craw runs and we dupe the best of what we find for eachother, I cant exactly confirm on the Aries/Bessie I have equiped because I never personally found them, but I found ones close to them. Kewlcrayon 02:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Edits Two things. Firstly, please use the Preview function when adding content, and try to minimise the number of consecutive edits on a given article. Secondly, the character articles here are formatted entirely within a page-wide template to help guide the structure of the article (which can be quite complex for some characters). In future, please do not dismantle the template call and manually replace the headings - they're there on purpose. The timeout block will expire in three days. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, been a very long time since I participated on this wiki, not since General Knoxx. I was unaware of the new structure of the templates, it was much different back in the day. When I initally edited just a few lines it and hit publish, the whole page was messed up, so I tried to fix it thinking all the lines of the template were what caused it, then I realized the whole page was one big template. While I was fixing it I was publishing it as I went in case people were reading the page, thats why there were so many edits. Question: Why did you revert the entire page though? I thought I added to key and vital information and rebuilt the template back to how it existed? -- KewlCrayon (talk) 19:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :You fouled the page on both the second and third edits, then tipped it further over the edge with the consecutive edits. Given the increased frequency of problems occurring at the moment, I'm not going to be spending a lot of time picking through problem updates to extract the useful content. That can be drawn from the page history if need be. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:10, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::But I repaired the problems did I not? I reverted and restored the page-wide template in the final edit if you didnt notice, I literally pulled up the original edit, copy and pasted it on the page, then copy and pasted the new information onto the old page, literally what you just said needs to be done to restore it, I had already done that. Why does it matter how many edits were done when it was rectified in the end within only a few minutes? Its a learning exicerise through harmless trial and error, and it literally took me 5 minutes to learn how the pages are formatted opposed to how they used to be formatted 5 years ago. :::I dont get why you're punishing me for learning how to edit particular page, I'm only here to help and contribute to the wiki. The consequtive edits were nothing more than me learning how to use the new page layout, which I did in the end, which I entirely fixed. I know you might be streesed out with all the new users and content flying in with the new games release, but may I please have my block lifted? I'm not here to create problems, and when a problem is created I make damn sure I fix it. I've contributed to wikis before, I know how to get around and resolve problems if they occur. Thank you, KewlCrayon (talk) 22:23, October 16, 2014 (UTC)